ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kineceleran Kyle
Kineceleran Kyle is the XLR8 Fest special of Pizza Party. Plot S'jate and Unidef were in their dorm room. S'jate was reading the newspaper, and Unidef was watching TV. (S'jate): This lizard guy won a marathon.....30 times before the next person crossed the finish line. On the TV, a blue humanoid lizard was in a gym with 4 other lizards. (S'jate): Hey, that's the same guy! (Lizard): Alright Goer Gang, let's go! They all got on treadmills and started running super fast on them. The head lizard got off. (Lizard): And that's Running with Kyle! Unidef turned the TV off, and then there was a weird beep. (S'jate): What was that? Unidef picked up his phone and showed S'jate. On the screen, it said "New Ringtone!" Unidef played the ringtone. (Ringtone): Kylekylekylekylekyle! (Unidef): Wrble qn! Unidef set that as his ringtone. (S'jate): Let's go tell Eleganni about this Kyle guy! She loves Kinecelerans. They went to Eleganni's dorm, which was covered with posters of Kyle with hearts drawn on them. Eleganni was sitting on her bed, kissing a plush Kyle. (Eleganni): I love you Kyle! (Eleganni with a deep voice): I love you too! (Eleganni): Let's make out some more. (Deep-voiced Eleganni): Okay. They started kissing again, but Eleganni noticed S'jate and Unidef. She tossed the plush figure under her bed, and started ripping down the posters. (S'jate): Ummmm....... Eleganni threw a tube of lipstick shaped like Kyle at S'jate, but snatched it back right afterwards. (Eleganni): I didn't just throw a tube of lipstick at you shaped like my husband! (S'jate): It's okay Eleganni, we know you love Kinecelerans. (Eleganni): MyhubbyissigningautographstodaytthetheaterforhismovieTheFastandtheKylous! Comewithmetogetone! NOWNOWNOW! (S'jate): Calm down, Eleganni, we'll come with you. Right, Unidef? Unidef was playing with a Kyle yo-yo, reading a Kyle comic book, and sitting on a Kyle bean bag all at the same time. (Unidef): Weh? Oh, yeh. He ate a Kyle cookie. Later..... Unidef, S'jate, and Eleganni were in a very long line to get an autograph. Unidef groaned. (S'jate): This line is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! It's longer than the 'so' in my last sentence! (Unidef): Rtwer vbti puq. (S'jate): The bathroom is in on the right when you enter the theater. Unidef ran into the theater. (Kyle): Alright, I'm gonna take a coffee break. Kyle dashed into the theater. Unidef had finished washing his hands and was drying them, but he dropped his paper towel and it went under the sink. Unidef went under there to get it. Kyle walked in, looked around, and went into a stall. A human was in the stall. (Human): It's working! You've become famous in a day! (Kyle): I'm very fast, Gary. (Gary): Alright, what's the next phase of the plan? (Unidef, whispering): Huh? He started listening. (Kyle): We can't move onto the next phase yet. First, EVERY LAST BEING on this planet has to know the name Kyle Overrath. Then, we can produce a hypnotic TV show that will enslave everyone. Unidef gasped, then ran out. (Gary): Did you hear that? I think someone heard our plan! (Kyle): Yeah. Let's get them! Outside the theater, Unidef ran back to Eleganni and S'jate. (Unidef): Wwjqjwjh jjjhdhfgh hweheheh! (S'jate): That's ridiculous. Kyle's a celebrity! He wouldn't do that. (Eleganni): Have you ever heard of Miley Cyrus? (S'jate): Okay, now I believe you. Kyle was running to Unidef, and Gary was riding on his back. (S'jate): Hop on! Eleganni jumped onto S'jate's shoulder, and Unidef hopped onto his back. S'jate started dashing away. AEROPHIBIAN VS. KINECELERAN! THE ULTIMATE RACE! S'jate won. (Eleganni): k (S'jate): I can't believe- (Eleganni): Wait, where are we? At a shark tank..... (Eleganni): k (S'jate): Wait............AAAAAAH! (Eleganni): AAAAAAH! (Unidef): AAAAAAAH! They flew away. (Eleganni): Where are we now? At a beehive..... (S'jate): No! They flew away again. At the Sawblade Museu-(gets beat up by Eleganni) At a peaceful valley..... (S'jate): I can't believe Kyle's trying to take over the world. (Eleganni): Yeah, he was my role model. Keyword: was. I don't like Kinecelerans anymore. I'm into Appoplexians now....... (Voice): Did someone say Appoplexians? An Appoplexian walked over to them. (Eleganni): Who are you? (Appoplexian): Miles OverXLR8. (S'jate): Hey, you can help us beat Kyle! (Miles): I've heard of him, and I know his plan to take over the planet. (Eleganni): How? (Miles): Ever since XLR8 got more votes for Rath in the alien fest voting, I knew the Kinecelerans were up to something. (S'jate): So, what do we do now? (Eleganni): We need to tell the public that Kyle is trying to enslave everyone. A blimp with a giant two-way chat of Kyle flew overhead. (Kyle): I can't let you do that. Everything began transforming into TV's with a TV show of Kyle. (Kyle): Watch it and get hypnotized! (Miles): Never! (Eleganni): Run! The four started running from the TV's. (S'jate): How do we stop this? (Eleganni): We just have to tell everyone Kyle's scheme! (Kyle): I can't let you do that. A metal hand grabbed Eleganni and pulled her under. (S'jate): ELEGANIIIIIIIIII! Wait, why am I worried about Kyle getting her? Unidef shrugged. The metal hand pulled him under. (Unidef): Gwerquh! (S'jate): UNIDEEEEEEFFFF! Wait, why am I worried about Kyle getting him? He owes me 20 bucks since I beat him in Rock, Paper, Kyle. S'jate and Miles ran into a street. Miles noticed a manhole, so he opened it, threw S'jate in, and then jumped in. (Miles): Okay, that was close. (S'jate): I have a question. How come you don't have anger issues like all the other Appoplexians? (Miles): I'm mild. Like my name, Miles. (Eleganni): k (S'jate): Hey, you're supposed to be kidnapped! (Eleganni): k (Miles): How do we tell everyone about Kyle's plan? S'jate held up a Kyle megaphone. (Miles): That'll work. Later.... Miles was holding up S'jate, who was holding up the megaphone to his mouth. (S'jate): Attention, attention everyone! Everyone stopped walking and looked at S'jate. (S'jate): I have come to tell you all something! Kyle is trying to take over the planet! DO NOT watch the TV show that's about to come on the TV's that are about to appear all over! Repeat, DO NOT watch the TV show that's about to come on the TV's that are about to appear all over! (People):................................. They continued walking. (S'jate): Well that didn't work. Miles was struggling to hold up S'jate. (Miles): What have you been eating? (S'jate): Edible Kyle Bricks. (Miles): Another question: Why am I holding you up when you can fly? (S'jate): I can't fly right now. It's a side effect of the Extra Greasy Kyle French Fries. The place started turning into TV's, showing the TV show. Everyone looked at it and got hypnotized. (Miles): Look away! Him and S'jate looked away, and the blimp flew overhead. (Kyle): Get Miles and S'jate! All the people started running to the duo. S'jate shot eye lasers, while Miles pounded people. They did this for a while. (Miles): There's too many of them! (S'jate): I got this. S'jate held up a jar of fleas shaped like Kyle, and opened it. All the fleas flew out and got on the people, making them run away. (Miles): Our plan to tell everyone won't work now. We need to confront Kyle and end this once and for all! (S'jate): Yeah! But how do we find him? Miles performed the heimlick maneuver on S'jate, making him cough up the Extra Greasy Kyle French Fries. (Miles): Fly us to that blimp! S'jate zoomed onto the blimp with Miles holding on. They went in, and Gary was standing there with the Goer Gang. (Miles): Alright, time to fight! (Awesome Betterhero): Hey, this is a comedy series! It doesn't have action in it. (Gary): I've got it. Gary walked off the screen, beat up AB, and walked back on. (Gary): You can fight now. Miles ran to two of the Kinecelerans, and S'jate flew to the other two. Miles tried to punch the Kinecelerans, but they dodged and ran circles around him. S'jate shot a laser, but the Kinecelerans dodged it. He then dashed forwards and knocked the Kinecelerans down. He shot lasers at them, and it hit them. (S'jate): Need help? (Miles): No, I got it. Miles stuck his leg into the circle the Kinecelerans were running in. They tripped on his leg and fell into each other. (Gary): You may have beat the Goer Gang, but you can't rescue your friends! S'jate held out a Voice Command Kyle Action Figure. (S'jate): Rescue Eleganni and Unidef! The action figure ran into a back room, and came back with Eleganni and Unidef. (S'jate): Okay, let's go! Kyle ran into the room. (Kyle): Not so fast! Unless you're talking about me, then very fast. But I'm not! The four jumped off the blimp and S'jate flew them all down. Kyle parachuted down. (Kyle): My media will take over the planet! (Eleganni): No, your media will take over you! S'jate, Unidef, Eleganni, and Miles all stuck out Limited Edition Kineceleran-stopping Kyle Blasters. (Kyle): Why did we produce those? They blasted Kyle. (S'jate): Now what about the TV's? (Eleganni): Easy. She put a Kyle TV-destroying Microchip one of the TV's, and they all disappeared. (Miles): Well, that turned out well. I guess I'll be going now. (Eleganni): Wait, you might need this. She picked up one of the blasters, but accidentally pulled the trigger, which blasted Kyle some more and killed him. (Eleganni): Oooops. (S'jate): XLR8 FEST! YEAH! THE END Category:Episodes Category:XLR8 Fest Category:Specials Category:Ultimatehero Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes